


Guilty As Charged

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets a nasty shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty As Charged

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #135 Guilty.

There was a yell of horror from the direction of the garage.

Alan flinched and wondered if he had time to escape before he was discovered.

  


  


Too late. Charlie came barrelling into the kitchen, looking furious.

  


  


“What the hell happened in there? It looks like someone’s thrown a whole bucket of water at one of my chalkboards. I was working on that equation for days!”

  


  


Alan tried to look innocent. “Would you believe me if I told you it was an evil math-hating pixie?”

  


  


“No! I would not!”

Sighing, Alan held up a hand.  "Okay, then.  Guilty as charged."


End file.
